


Because You Can't Have Yule Without a Mishap

by LadyLindariel (Morwen80)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen80/pseuds/LadyLindariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Yule in Rivendell and Glorfindel is in charge of getting the tree. Unfortunately whenever Erestor and Glorfindel are in the same room disaster strikes and Yule is no exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Can't Have Yule Without a Mishap

**Lord Elrond:** The Lord of Rivendell, husband of Lady Celebrían, father of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen and the keeper of the ring Vilya

 **Lady Celebrían:** The Lady of Rivendell, wife of Lord Elrond, mother of Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. The daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. She was waylaid by Orcs on her way to see her parents in Lothlórien in the year 2509 and sailed overseas the next year 2510

 **Elladan and Elrohir** : Twin sons of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían and brother to Arwen

 **Arwen:** Daughter of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrían and sister to Elladan and Elrohir. Later married Aragorn becoming mortal and became Queen of the reunited kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor

 **Glorfindel** : Seneschal to Lord Elrond. Was killed in the First Age in the siege of Gondolin fighting a Balrog and was Reborn in the Second Age.

 **Erestor:** Chief Advisor to Lord Elrond

 **Lindir:** Head minstrel to Lord Elrond

**oOo**

It was a clear, cold morning in the valley of Rivendell. Glorfindel slowly arose from his warm bed and got dressed. When he had braided his long golden hair, he strode over to the window, pulling open the blue curtains. As he looked out over the valley, a smile slowly formed over his fair face. The whole dale looked magical, covered in a soft white blanket of snow.

Today was going to be a big day, for it was Yule. The inhabitants were going to be busy preparing for the festivities. There would be music, games, food and the putting up of the tree. Glorfindel's smile grew even wider at the thought of the tree. Every Yule, Glorfindel and a couple of other Elves would go out and find the biggest, greenest pine tree they could find and haul it back to the Hall of Fire where they would then set it up and decorate it. This year it was going to be Elladan and Elrohir's turns to go with Glorfindel to get the tree.

When Glorfindel thought of the twins, his smile faltered slightly. Elladan and Elrohir were now at their majority, however, one actually wondered if they were adults with the way they acted. Sure, they were capable of being responsible, and they were loved by all, but they also were the biggest pranksters you could find. They kept everyone on their toes and on the lookout, for no one knew just when they would strike again, or who would be the unfortunate victim. Erestor and Glorfindel were often the ones who were on the receiving end of the twins' pranks, and the only ones who could keep them under control were their parents, Lady Celebrían and Lord Elrond. Glorfindel shook his head, realizing that, no, this day was important and that even the twins knew better than to try anything, for they had no wish to endure the wrath of their father.

"Well, time to go get some breakfast and get a head start on the day. We have a lot to do, and only a short amount of time in which to get it done." Glorfindel thought out loud to himself, and with that, he went to the dining halls to get breakfast.

On his way there, he ran into Erestor, Lord Elrond's chief advisor. "Good morning Erestor. Did you sleep well?"

Erestor was on his way to the dining halls as well, and only stopped when he heard his name called. "Ah good morning Glorfindel; I indeed slept well. Are you on your way to breakfast?"

"I am indeed. I have a busy day ahead of me. I am to take Elladan and Elrohir with me after breakfast to get the tree for tonight. I must admit though, I do not know whether to be excited or worried about going out alone with those two."

Erestor chuckled. "I will admit I do not envy you; however, Elladan and Elrohir know what will happen if they should put so much as one toe out of line today. I shan't worry too much."

Glorfindel nodded. "True. I guess you are right. They are pretty excited about helping this year with the tree. What are you doing after breakfast?"

Erestor held up a large clipboard and sighed. "I am in charge of keeping everyone else on track with setting the decorations up in the Hall of Fire and the Grand Chambers. There is so much to do and so little time, and only one of me to keep everything on schedule."

Glorfindel patted his friend's shoulder. "I am sure you will manage. Perhaps Lord Elrond can spare Lindir or another ellon to help you out."

"I would not count on it. Lindir is busy as we speak trying to get the entertainment prepared for tonight. You know how seriously he takes his job as head minstrel. Word has it that he has hired eleven pipers for tonight. He was going for drummers, but Elrond put his foot down quickly at that."

Glorfindel laughed. Oh, how Lindir always tried to go all out every Yule when it came to his music. Finally, they entered the dining halls and found that everyone was already eating. In the corner he spotted Elladan and Elrohir scarfing down their food as fast as they could. Across from them was little Arwen who looked downcast and was poking her porridge.

He came up to her and sat down. "Arwen, penneth, what is the matter? Why the long face?"

"Ada says that I am too little to go help you get the tree. I really wanted to go and help. It isn't fair that Elladan and Elrohir can go but I can't." Arwen replied softly, not looking up and still poking her porridge.

Glorfindel rubbed her back softly and thought about how he could cheer her up. "Penneth, your brothers are now adults, and cutting the tree and hauling it back is a dangerous task. They had to wait many years before they could help me. However, we will need someone to help us decorate it and to put the star on top tonight. Perhaps just maybe I can convince your ada and nana to let you do it this year."

Arwen dropped her spoon and looked up excitedly at Glorfindel. "Really?! I can help decorate the tree and put the star on?"

Her brothers' stopped scarfing their food and gave each other looks. They knew it would take a lot of convincing to let Arwen put the star on the top of the tree. They hoped for their sister's sake that Glorfindel succeeded.

"I see no reason why you can't. Now, no more sad faces. Today is supposed to be a joyous occasion." Glorfindel laughed when Arwen smiled and started to shovel food almost faster than her brothers. He then glanced at the twins and motioned for them to finish up and to get ready as he began to eat his own breakfast.

The twins then excused themselves and went to get ready to leave. When Glorfindel had finished, he walked over to Lord Elrond and his wife and told them of Arwen and how he had sort of promised that she could decorate the tree and put the star on when it was finished. Needless to say, they were not too pleased at the thought of their five-year-old daughter being hoisted up on the shoulders of Glorfindel as he climbed the ladder to put the star on, but when he promised that she would be safe, they eventually relented and gave him their permission to allow her to do it.

"Hannon le, I promise she will be safe Hír nín. Now if you will excuse me, I had better get going or there will be no tree for Arwen to help decorate." With that, Glorfindel left, leaving two very nervous parents looking at one another.

Later on, miles away from the Last Homely House, three lone Elves were busy looking at the tree that they had finally decided on. Time and again throughout the hours of their search, the three would find a tree that one member of the group liked and then be forced to listen to why it wasn't good enough from the other two. "It is not big enough, green enough, full enough" and on and on and on. Eventually after much arguing amongst themselves they all came upon the biggest, greenest and fullest tree they had seen. When they had got it set up later on, there was no doubt that it would stand at least fifteen feet high.

"Well, now that we found the tree, who is going to help me cut it down?" Glorfindel asked, pulling out a saw.

Elladan and Elrohir stared at Glorfindel like he was crazy. "You mean we have to help cut it down too?"

"What? You didn't expect me to do all the hard work myself, now, did you? Now come on and help me, or I will just leave you two out here to freeze."

Elladan looked at his brother, "Rock, paper and scissors. Best two out of three."

"You're on, brother." Elrohir grinned, then promptly proceeded to lose the set.

"I don't believe it! How many times am I going to have to play you before I realize that you always win?"

Elladan laughed. "I don't know, 'Ro, but you had better start helping Glorfindel so we can go home. I'm beginning to not be able to feel my toes."

Elrohir glared at his brother and proceeded to help Glorfindel cut the tree. It was tedious, hard work. Finally, after almost an hour, the three heard the unmistakable sound of the tree giving way. They all moved back as the tree fell with a soft thud into the snow. Glorfindel handed the twins part of some rope, which they then tied to the back of the sled. The job complete, they made their way back home.

They finally made their way into the valley and with the help of several other Elves they were able to drag the tree into the Hall of Fire and set it up in the stand. Glorfindel, satisfied that the tree was straight, stood back and wiped his hands on his tunic. "Now we wait for it to warm up a little. Then we can begin to decorate it. Meanwhile I am going to go get a drink of hot cocoa, and maybe I can get some of those mini marshmallows, and, if I am really lucky, perhaps I can get your sister to give me one of her candy canes to go with it."

It was now nearing evening and the Peredhels, Glorfindel, and Erestor were now beginning to decorate the tree while Lindir was rehearsing with the rest of the musicians. The lights were down low and everyone was in a happy mood as they strung the trees with many different colored balls and tinsel. When they had got the main decorations put up the adults put the candles onto the tree to light once all of the guests arrived. It was tradition to have each elf light one candle. Once the last candle was lit the celebration would then commence.

"Oh Elrond, the tree looks beautiful. You three did such a good job picking the tree out this year." Celebrían said, placing a small kiss on her sons' foreheads. "Now all we need to do before the candles can be lit is to put the star on the top. Arwen, sweetie, are you ready?" Celebrían looked down at her daughter, who was already running to have Glorfindel lift her up on his shoulders.

"Yes, Nana, I am ready! Please Glorfindel, can we do it now?" Arwen flinging herself into his arms.

"Yes, penneth, we can put the star on," Glorfindel laughed, catching Arwen and putting her on his shoulders. "But remember. You have to hold onto me tightly so you don't fall off, alright?"

Arwen held on tight and nodded. "I understand, Glorfindel."

"All right then. Let us get that star up."

As the two made their way up the ladder Celebrían had to turn away, as she was too afraid to watch her daughter being hoisted up the ladder, even though Glorfindel would never let her fall. "Please tell me when she is up," she muttered to Elrond, digging her fingers into his arm.

Elrond chuckled, but inside he was also finding it hard to watch his baby girl be lifted up to such heights. Eventually, the two reached the top of the ladder. "Alright Arwen, now very carefully reach over and gently place the star on the top of the tree."

"Alright, Glorfindel," Arwen said, starting to place the star on the tree.

Unfortunately, the ladder was not placed properly against the tree and was unable to tolerate the weight of Arwen and Glorfindel leaning forwards to reach the tree. As Arwen leaned over and put the star on the tree, they felt the tree begin to give way. Glorfindel didn't even have time to react when "TIMBER!" was heard.

What pursued next could only be described as chaos. Celebrían, Elrond and the twins screamed out "Arwen!" as they saw her and Glorfindel grab hold of the tree as it went crashing down to the floor below. Glorfindel was able to hold on to Arwen as they fell. Erestor who had rushed in to see what the commotion was looked up to see a gigantic tree falling his way and paling muttered, "Oh tinsel." Before the tree fell on top of him.

Muttering several curses, Elrond, followed closely by his family, rushed quickly to the tree to see if anyone had been hurt. When they arrived, they could hear giggling. Elrond lifted his daughter out of the tree while Elladan and Elrohir helped a very shaken Glorfindel up. "Arwen, are you alright? Talk to me."

"Ada that was fun! Can we do it again?" Arwen laughed.

Elrond sighed in relief and, hearing muffled sounds coming from the tree, cried, "Erestor!" He handed Arwen to her mother who didn't know whether to laugh or cry as Elrond helped Glorfindel and his sons, along with several other Elves, pick the tree up enough so that Lindir could help a very disgruntled Erestor up.

"Erestor, are you hurt?" Elrond asked coming over to look his friend over.

"Why do these things always happen to me?"

Glorfindel helped brush Erestor off and looked at the damage. Fortunately, the tree wasn't ruined and they were able to set it back up in time before the Yule celebration began. When everything was set up and the candles were lit, Elrond walked over to Erestor, who was drinking some egg nog. "Erestor, if you wanted to be one with nature, all you had to do was go outside."

Erestor shot a look of shock up to Elrond, but before he could respond, Elrond broke out in a hard laugh. Erestor, beginning to smile, soon joined in the laughter. "Happy Yule, mellon nín." said Elrond.

Erestor smiled. "Happy Yule to you too, Elrond."


End file.
